ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
Mithra Strategies When we did our run, we wiped twice due to lack of communication. Our party setup was WHM, SAM, SAM, RDM, BLM, NIN. Now this party setup has a very difficult time beating this BCNM if you don't know what you're doing. A ninja tank can easily be killed with 1 Skillchain. Our strategy was to eliminate the biggest threat, Shikaree Y and reraise up to finish off the other two. Having everyone with a reraise item/spell makes this process go a lot smoother, not to mention faster. Here is how our winning fight went. :Protectra III & Shellra II, Reraise and normal buffs. Haste for the NIN and two SAM, and I rested. The RDM then slept the BST pet (Rabbit), and the BLM slept the wyvern. The RDM then ran around the large rock while the NIN provoked Shikaree Y. The BLM then casts Freeze, and the two SAM get ready for Tachi: Enpi to make Distortion. This just about brought Shikaree Y to her death, but not quite. At this point the RDM was defeated and the other two started to attack the SAM and the BLM. I used Holy, and was able to deal the finishing blow to Shikaree Y. :We reraise/raise up, and heal until everyone is unweakened. We then followed the same strategy for pulling, RDM casts sleep on the BST pet (Rabbit) and the BLM sleeps the wyvern. The RDM kites the BST while the NIN provokes the Shikaree Z, you then use the same strategy to kill this Mithra. Once Shikaree Z is defeated, the RDM brought the BST to us. We then re-slept the pets and killed Shikaree X. Overall, this was a very tough fight for our group. We managed to pull it together and won on our 3rd try. I suggest getting the CS first, then Run Away and restart the battle. This gives you the most time for the fight and buffs won't miss anyone (Like they do if they are in CS). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fight, the reward of EXP isn't that great but it's definately a nice bonus. 02:25, 14 June 2007 (CDT) = Summoner Burn = After a Few Attempts i came up wit ha idea to try and do this fight in a diffrent manner. I have done this method over 10+ times and its almost fool proof with no special gear or super people all you need is the following SMN x 3 and PLD the remaing 2 jobs can be anything you wish. here is the fastest safest method to beating this fight. *Enter Battlefield *Summoners Summon Irft *Summoners Astal Flow *PLD argos the middle mithra. *PLD 2 hours *Summoners Inferno the middle mithra The first Inferno to hit will take 1/2 of all the mithras life. As well as kill both pets. When the Second Inferno its it will take all down to almost 5% life or win the fight. The third is a garenteed win and more then likely set a new server record. Average completion time 32-38 sec --Megafreakintron 20:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) = Post Update Mithra Information = A comment on the above post: "The BLM then casts Burst, and the two SAM get ready for Tachi: Enpi to make Distortion." this would be fairly difficult considering this BCNM is a lvl 50 cap and Burst is a lvl 56 spell.... Someone might wanna fix that. We did our run on 1/15/2009. Our party set-up was BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, PLD/NIN. (We also had a RDM/WHM, but once we got to the BCNM he could not enter, my guess is he didn't do his prerequisite CS's but he also may have just been on the wrong mission.) So we entered the BCNM @ 4/6. Once we entered the BC we all buffed up, the PLD has 3 of the Blackened Siredon, I bought 2 Reraise Earrings that we all passed around, and I also bought a Hi-Potion Tank for the PLD (she only ended up using 2 Hi-Potions). :Our strategy was simple and very effective. After buffing and resting full, we had the PLD run in and aggro all of the mobs that were there (5 mobs, 3 mithra, 2 pets) we made sure to get all of them. The PLD then used 2 hour (Invincible) once all of the mobs were attacking her. At this time, the BLM's both did a ES+AGA burn, (Elemental Seal + aeroga II) and the SMN did their Astral Flow with Shiva. This considerably wrecked the mithra's killing both pets and 1 mithra. Without any delay after the first ES+aga, the BLM continue to just burn down the remaining 2 mithra with more aga spells while the SMN wait for AF timer to return. After the second AF with Shiva, only 1 mithra remain with < 10% HP left. I died (BLM/RDM) after my 3rd aga spell due to the mobs attacking me, i used manafont after the first ES+aga so that i would not get a casting interupted, and the other BLM died as well. PLD, and SMN lived through whole fight, I although did use my RR and casted the final blow with another aeroga II after my death. So all and all we did not use a death and then RR to kill them, and if we had been 6/6 i'm sure that none of us would have died. Those mithra died very quickly. We ended up getting battlefield record clear time @ a little over 8 minutes (Most of this time was buffing, trading items around, and making sure everyone again knew what was going on, to take an educated guess, after engaging, the fight lasted < 1minute 30 seconds). We also did the snoll fight i will post my information about that as well in a day or so. I do not know a whole lot about editing on this so that is why i only used the talk page incase i make a mistake somewhere, if anyone thinks that my information is good and acceptable please add it to the main page so other users may see this without having to come onto the discussion page. --Kryppie 00:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Malitia's Tracker Fight: Prep Tips! * You will need Silent Oil(4-6). The west-side in which you will be running on, the monsters are Detects by Sound only. The undead of course will also agro if you are Low-HP as well. * You will need some kind of Reraise item. You will be performing a planned wipe in 90% of party setups. Treat this much like the Divine Might fight. * Elect someone to Provoke+Run one of the Trackers around, and ensure that person has some kind of Regen-drink. * Take the time to obtain a Blackened Siredon. They are very easy to fish up a Muddy Siredon and you only need 3. So even if your party overstocks, you can use the extra in case you lose, or resell on the Auction House. Properly combined Tracker-Weaponskills can kill a player in 1 volley. * Ensure the party stays together as a group when running to Boneyard Gully. The worst thing you can do is have 1 or 2 people who think they are smart and run up ahead. If anyone gets agro, or dies, it is going to waste the time of the entire party, raising them; especially if there are Undead around where they died. * Know the Trackers: They can be very resistant to Sleep. So unless you have a Black Mage, with very buffed INT, Elemental Seal, and Sleepga it is not wise to pursue a sleeping strategy. Secondly, don't let anyone tell you to kite around the trackers. The Trackers are not traditional mobs that follow hate rules. You can Provoke them to get their attention, but they will always return to what the other Trackers are attacking and try to help kill whoever they are attacking. So a more proper term is to simply just have someone who is going to constantly try and pull the Tracker away from assisting. Make sure you do this on the entrance side of the ridge, so that when you wipe you are not in Tracker agro range when Reraise. ** If you just take this as a normal kind of fight, and prepare to wipe & Reraise, you will find success. Have everyone concentrate damage on a Tracker like Shikaree Y(DRK), use 2 hour skills, have a member Sleep the Wyvern, and the Rabbit pets. A way to help the healer in the party is to bring some Hi-Potion(6), and spam those if you take damage, and the healer should be careful to avoid the use of Cure IV, or heavy re-use of Cure III. At this point all you have to do is tank 3 Mithra, and if you use Blackened Siredon on the first Tracker, you only have to survive 2 Tracker Skillchains. If the Tracker dies, you've basically won. From here you can move on and try to kill the Wyvern before you wipe. After the wipe you can Reraise, unweaken, and rebuff. Pull Shikaree Z(DRG), sleep the Wyvern if you havent killed it already, sleep the Rabbit, and just have someone keep Provoke Shikaree X kiting what they can of her. You basically just want to keep her running to-and-from assisting Shikaree Z. Simply keep the Rabbit slept the entire fight, and once you finish the last Tracker; Shikaree Z, you've won. The point of killing the Wyvern and just sleeping the Rabbit is that the Wyvern cannot be resummoned, the Rabbit will be. 3 jobs I don't know if anyone else noticed. but i'd swear that Shikaree X is a BST/NIN/THF. She was doin thf only ws's DE and Sharkbite. which are thief onlys. as well she is dual wielding daggers. if she was a bst or a nin don't you think she'd yave katana or axes. ::BST can use daggers. NPCs sometimes cheat with their weapons. (Raubahn can use Swift Blade, a PLD-only WS) 22:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) If shikaree x has 3 jobs. one has tot hink the other 2 do as well. Shikaree Z is a DRG/WHM: Now shikaree has a SICK amount of HP and a decent defence. as well look at her armor. We could think that she is a DRG/WHM/PLD. Shikaree Y is the only one i don't knwo what her 3rd job would be. so nothing to say there. i don't wana edit the mainpage on this one yet but i want to know other people's ideas. Shikaree Y cast Stone II, Thunder, and Absorb-MND and used Guillotine during my first attempt. DRK/??? 5-3-3? Shouldn't this be 5-3-3? In-game the order they're in on the mission list is Louverance>Tenzen>Ulmia. --Jopasopa 18:49, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Strategy for Snoll :* A Bard in the party makes a big difference. Soul Voice combined with Minuet II & III as well as Carnage Elegy makes the fight a lot easier. The Attack songs will give a tremendous boost to melee damage, and since staying alive long enough to do the damage is usually a problem in a DD heavy party, the Carnage Elegy is a big help. :* This BC can be Black Mage burned, Sleep II >>> Flare >>> Stun >>> Sleep II >>> Elemental Seal >>> Burst. Confirmed with only 5 Black Mage's. Snoll Tzar can sometimes resist Ancient Magic. Could take a couple tries to defeat Snoll Tzar. No Salt used in our winning run. :* PT setup: PLD, SMN, BLMx3 and RDM. PLD voked, BLMs flared, RDM chainspelled "Fire II", SMN used salt and 2H Inferno and BLMs "Firaga II" - Dead! Easy fight. :*Start using salts early on so you can save as much time in the fight as possible. Shu'Meyo Salt has a use timer of 1 second. Plan out a salt strategy, and keep an eye on the chat log. Once the Snoll Tzar shakes off the Salt, its time to have the next person in line use their salt. Keep a watch for it, every second counts! It's also important to note the longer you keep the Snoll Tzar from growing, the longer he will have weaker attacks. :*2-hour abilities are not necessary for victory if you have the salts to spare, although they are a great bonus. :*Many groups form their parties for this fight primarily focused on offence and forget to have someone keeping everyone alive. While it is important to have a strong offence for this fight, it's just as important to include some survival tactics too when you form your strategies. You will be taking severe damage when he spams Arctic Impact, and this will completely undo a party that only has moderate damage output, but tries to go out with full-attack strategy. :*A Dancer is an amazing asset to this fight. Trance lasts one minute, and grants them infinite healing. At Lv60 with the AF body, Curing Waltz III heals a target for 400HP every 6 seconds, which is more than enough to keep the tank up. Since Waltzes cost no TP while Tranced, the Dancer can still focus on debuffing with steps and opening skillchains with Wild Flourish. If the Dancer has Dagger Merits, they can even use Dancing Edge to help kill the Snoll faster. :*If you want to end this fight in less than 1 minute, bring 3 SAMs/WAR with you. Let them Meditate to 200+ tp, engage the snoll, use 1 salt, use hasso/berserk, use Sekkanoki, use 2 Tachi: Yukikaze, use 2H and spam 3 Tachi: Yukikaze (a total of 5 for SAM, 15 total). The average damage of Yuki is 500, you should spam 15 of them to win (~7500HP / 500dmg = 15 WSs). After 5 WSs every SAM can meditate again if someone missed an hit. With this ""strategy"" the snoll was beaten in 42 seconds, only 1 salt used. :*Defeated easily with 3 BLM/WHM, a SAM/WAR, and a COR/RDM. BLM's timecasted Flare after sam aggro pulled snoll. After casting flare, they finished it off with FiragaII (toss in another firaga if still not dead). No salts were used/needed. BLM strategy for the Trackers :* Due to the update that eliminates experience loss, 3-BLM lv.50 team can do this BCNM easily. :* Bring Reraise Earring for Reraise/Raise. Buff, rest for MP, Elemental Seal+Sleepga, then immediately all 3 BLMs cast Freeze on the Shikaree X, and use a combination of other minor spells to finish her off if needed. Wait for other Trackers to wake up, wipe, raise. Rinse and repeat. :* Kill the Trackers in this order: Shikaree X -> Shikaree Z -> Shikaree Y. This will eliminate the need to fight the pets and also makes Sleepga easier. Post Patch Snoll Tzar I'm really bad at editing things, but I just did Snoll Tzar today and I gathered some new data. TP Moves Berserk, Cold Wave (Self-Explanatory) Arctic Impact now does ~270-330 AoE Damage Hiemal Storm now does ~350-400 AoE Damage (He will cast this after 45 seconds instead of Arctic Impact, not proven) Strategy You now have MORE then 2 minutes to kill him instead of the normal 45. He seems to have LESS then 7500 HP now. Our DRG, BLM and SMN wiped the floor with him in 20 seconds flat with the DRG 2-hring Penta Thrust x2, BLM casts one Flare, SMN with one Inferno, one Fire II from the RDM and miscellaneous damage. We Dry-Ran him first, got him to 20% before we wiped @ 1:45 after engage. Conclusion: This guy's TW now, you can probably trio him easily. --Sumimi 05:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Just did this today, with 5, BLU/THF PLD/WAR SCH/RDM SAM/WAR RNG/WAR (me) I would say RNG + BRD/WHM or WHM or RDM or SCH could easily duo this BC it's so easy, I used Fourth Division Gun + Silver Bullets w/ a Vulcan staff. Shot it twice to build TP, Barrage, 800~ damage, Slug shot for 2175 popped an Icarus wing used Slug Shot for 2175 again didn't even see reverbation because it was at 1% when I used the second Slug shot. So in combination with Eagle Eye Shot, I would wager RNG could solo this with a TP wing. --Firewall 20:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) testimonials from main page Tracker Fight Strategy Tips: * The Trackers' hate works in a different manner than most other fights. It's not completely shared—they will attack different targets if they are Provoked by different players—but when they have TP for a weaponskill they all attack the same target so they can skillchain (They talk to each before doing this so you can Stun them to stop weaponskills connecting). ** Their pets have normal hate rules, and can be kited away. * Sleep any Trackers and pets you aren't fighting to prevent Skillchains. Note that the Tracker you are fighting can wake the others up by talking to them. It is important to note that the Trackers are resistant to sleep, and will immediately wake their team members. Continually attempting to sleep them can often turn into a waste of your time. This should only be done by Black Mage, and only if the tracker is pulled far from the other trackers. * If you are using a sleep strategy, it is helpful to have your fully-buffed tank (it was a PLD in our party) and Black Mage strike out ahead and leave everyone back at camp. Have the tank aggro them all, then have your BLM Elemental Seal and Sleepga, and then have your tank pull one back to the party while the BLM stays there, and overwrites Sleepga with Sleep II on the others. If the one you are fighting is far enough away from the others, she will not wake them when she talks. ** Trackers cannot wake the pets. ** Sleepga, when combined with Elemental Seal, can be of use on the Trackers, however it may not last very long. ** Soporific seems more effective than Sheep Song for BLU/BLM using Elemental Seal. ** Horde Lullaby will often get resists but will stick nicely with Soul Voice. * Beastmaster pets and Dragoon Wyverns will not vanish when their masters fall. They must be defeated separately. ** Pets will despawn if you have killed their master and wiped. * Shikaree X can resummon her pet. * Astral Flow is known to be an effective method to assist in clearing this battle. Two Astral Flow Blood Pacts are known to be enough to defeat both pets and leave the three Trackers with severe damage. This may however lead to the death of your Avatar, or Summoner. Highly damaging two-hours, used in conjunction by your party damage dealers, is another good way to quickly improve your chances of winning. Hundred Fists, Meikyo Shisui, Mighty Strikes, Spirit Surge, and Eagle Eye Shot all used simultaneously at the beginning of a fight will quickly take down a Mithra's low overall HP. The faster your party can take one out, the less liabilities you have to deal with. Invincible from a Paladin tank is a good way to make sure this method works at its full potential. By taking out at least one Tracker, you have increased your chances of winning when you wipe and reraise. ** Drag the Trackers away from the arena; on a wipe, all enemies will return to their positions in the battlefield, leaving you to Reraise/Raise, rest to full, and return to fight remaining opponents. The Trackers will recover HP in the meantime, though any defeated Trackers or pets will remain defeated until the battle ends. * Completed this fight BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, PLD/NIN with ease. 1/15/2009. Have Hi-Potions, Blackened Siredon, and Reraise items. (We used 1 siredon, PLD used 2 Hi-Potions, and we passed around a Reraise Earring when we got inside the BC). Ok so we went in, we all buffed, passed around RR item, rested to full. The PLD ran in and aggro'd all 5 mobs (3 mithra, 2 pets) and then once we had all 5 she used invincible. Meanwhile, as soon as we knew that the PLD had all 5 mobs, all at once we did 2x Elemental Seal + Aeroga II and the SMN did Astral Flow with shiva using Diamond Dust. This killed both pet's and one mithra, the BLM then used Manafont right after the first ES+Aeroga II (This was because of the hate, we used Manafont so that we would not get interupted), and continued to Spam highest -aga's until both BLM were dead. In the meantime your SMN is waiting on the one minute rage recast time to do one more Diamond Dust. So at this point, both BLM are dead (each getting 1 ES+aeroga II and 2 other random -aga spells) the PLD is still fine only taking minimal damage after the first wave of casting from the BLM, and the SMN has now used 2 AF Diamond Dust. This left us with only 1 mithra alive @ <10% hp left. The PLD is tanking, 1 BLM to use RR and cast a final Aeroga II and win! Hope this helps some people out, I tried to be very specific about our strategy. This fight lasted < 1 minute 30 seconds, and was done post CoP update. * Party of PLD SAM WAR SMN RDM BLM did this fight 3/26/09 and won it on the dry run, no siredon were used. PLD went in, aggro'ed all the mobs, melee's engage the BST, blm slept rabbit, rdm slept wyvren. BLM ES Aeroga II'd the BST, then ended up tanking for about 5 seconds, dead.. Party continued to attack the BST ignoring the rest. Wiped after the BST and rabbit died. RR'd up, rested buffed, ate food this time. Repeated PLD aggro, this time we went with standard PT attack, no Ga's. BLM SLeep II'd wyvren. DRG went down fast. Decided to just go all out on the last one tho not really a need. Recommend keeping to one mob at a time, and keep pets slept. Could have won without wipe if we used the Blackened Siredon and 2 hours. As previously stated, this was intended as a dry run so we didnt start off at all like we should have. * Party of PLD MNK MNK SMN RDM WHM win the fight , nobody die . We used quite same strategie, SMN cast Shiva Icespike-ga, PLD first aggro all mithra with Invincible, the 2 mnk and pld used Blackened Muddy Siredon on each mithra, then Mnks began 100Fist "Z", SMN use AF a first time, WHM and RDM take the healing, "Z" was quick killed by the 2 mnk , SMN lunch the 2nd AF, then shiva start to fight with melee, than Mnks take down "X", and pld keep "Y" , we kill her at the end cause she have counter. ---- * Setup: PLD, MNK, WAR, DRG, BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM. PLD runs it to aggro with defender up and uses Sentinel. Then PLD used Invincible as BLMs used Elemental Seal + Aeroga II and Melee ganged up on one at a time. One BLM went down but RR'd to keep casting. PLD went down with only Shikaree Y left standing @ ~20% and melee finished no problem. ---- * Setup: BLM/WHM, NIN/WARx2, SMNx3. BLM ES+Sleepga, NIN voked the Mithras while SMN Astral Flowx3 with Leviathan, Shiva and Ramuh. BLM did Aeroga II to end the fight. 5 minutes with new Record. ---- *Setup: SMN x3. if SMNs have decent smn magic skill you can kill all 3 mithras with only 1 astral flow from each SMN. Use Garuda and or Shiva, all SMN get near BUT NOT in aggro range of the Mithra. Summon avatar, pop Astral Flow. Then each smn Assaults their avatar on the middle Mithra. once you see that your avatar is attacking Aerial blast them, if done right it should hit all three.. also you need to make sure everyone BP's at the same time. All three mithra should be brought down my Astral flow, and if not then they are barely alive. This is also a good method to use if you are trying to break the record for this fight. ---- * wathced 3 SMN call Fenrir Astral Flow Howling Moon on middle tracker, all 3 trackers dead in under a minute. Was on darksday. = After 6/21/10 Update -- No more level cap = Mithra Trackers * Reasonably easy solo as a DRK80/SAM40. Meditated to 180% before the fight, then popped Hasso, Sekkanoki, and Dread Spikes and started with the DRG (I wanted to take her first because of the possibility of Paralyze and Slow). These mobs do have high defense. My Guillotines were only landing for 400-650 damage a pop. However, they don't hit particularly hard -- they were generally hitting me from 11-40 damage, though there were a couple of 50s and 60s in there. Once Dread Spikes had wore, I popped Seigan / Third Eye, and it was pretty straightforward from there on out. I used both Drains and a few Absorbs but mainly just concentrated on keeping Third Eye up. I did use Blood Weapon before the final Guillotine on the second Mithra, which brought my HP from yellow back up to white, but probably could have survived without it. (Might have been close, though.) No food or meds. --DiabolosBaile 05:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) * 7/11/10 - Easy duo 75 PLD/RDM and 78 RDM/WHM. PLD picked one Shikaree, RDM slept the other two and the pets and debuffed the Shikaree the PLD was on. Steady kill speed. It seemed like the Shikaree and pets started to become resistant to the sleeps, but they were all killed before it became a problem. * Solo as 75 THF/DNC - evasion gear: Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness, evasion torque and velocity earring. other gear wasn't anything special, a mix of Dragon and THF AF. Used jack-o-lantern for food for the extra evasion, but had, in a prior run (with same equipment), used meat mithkabobs and still evaded an enourmous amount of attacks. Didn't bother with drain samba as the bolts/waltz's were fine. used waltzII at random points when HP was lower than i wanted to, but mainly used TP for offensive attacks. Beware though, shikaree Z was still able to land slow (not really an issue) and paralyze so be prepared to use healing waltz if need be. Just continue smacking with bloody bolts (draining around 78). Killed DRG>wyvern>BST>DRK - fight ended. 10 mins~ with prep (food, RR earring, and 2nd looks to make sure equipment was correct.) --Maximusdecimus 21:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix * Super easy after level cap removal. Went NIN76/DNC38 + THF75/NIN37 duo. Took out Shikaree Z first, then X, then the two pets, and then Y. Mostly just auto-targeted. Kept drain samba up the whole time and used evasion gear set on Ninja. With up to 5 mobs trying to hit Ninja, shadows would go down pretty quickly, so evasion set was a plus, but may not have been necessary. --Kurgan 19:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Joke solo as 76BST/DNC with Lucky Lulush. No strat really needed. Whirl claws did a nice 500-700 damage per mob. Pet had 67%HP at battle end. I dont think I even took a hit. * 7/2/2010 Solo'd these three as 76SAM/38DNC mostly easy fight but dont forget to cure got a lil sc happy and almost died once but just waltzed from 90 hp to Full they didnt seem to pose any real problem i ate sushi and used siegen + third eye raqn in and aggroed them all and just focused on one at a time killing the drk first figuring he could hurt the most then the bst/whm only cause his dia wass annoying may be better to take down the drg 2nd but all worked out fine never touched pets they were Too Weak anyway * As of the June, 21st 2010 Update this fight is no longer level-capped and can be solo'ed by a 76 NIN/DNC with no meds, average gear, and evasion merits. * Easily solo'd as PLD75/RDM37--buffed up with Protect IV, Shell III, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Aquaveil, Blink. Sleep will not land on any of the mithra, but if you're worried about spell interruption (you shouldn't with capped shield/evasion/parrying), the pets are Sleepable and don't start resisting until about the 4th or 5th sleep. Turtle build isn't necessary--even when SS wore, crits from the THF hit for ~90, WSes for ~45, and regular melee for 20. Can stick to DD build, just keep Phalanx up--I never dipped below yellow HP. Used Chivalry only once. * Just soloed this with SMN/WHM lvl 75. I just had to summon fenrir once, and each tracker would die with about 2 BPs, fenrir finished with about 25%hp left. * Soloed as 75SAM/DNC, took out the DRK first then went for the DRG, took out the DRG's took out both pets after and went for the BST who called out his pet again had to use 2 hour for TP due to the fact i brought my Hagun instead of my soboro. * The Trackers have about 2000 HP each; the pets have about 900. + They have very high defence, it would of helped knowing this before as i just died trying to solo it thinking that their defence was standard, but entering to find out i am hitting 20's as a thief, if it was just 2000 hp without the very high defence i would of been able to kill each of them with the first evisceration on each. Hitting 20's with a dagger compared to 30-90's on I.T mobs is very high defence in my opinion. * Soloed easily as a MNK75/DNC37 using an Eva set up, BST - DRK - DRG was the order I defeated them in. I did use my 2-hour in order to remove the BST quickly to reduce enemy numbers although this was likely to be unnecessary, then I just kept my HP up using Waltzes.--Lacas 07:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed pretty easily as 75THF/37NIN using Evasion gear. Evasion set was nothing spectacular, dagger & evasion was uncapped and 0 merits. Started by killing the DRG first, things were getting sticky early in the fight so I popped Perfect Dodge, and healed back using Bloody Bolts. Weapon skilled DE when TP was ready and HP was at least 40%. When the DRG went down, killed the wyvern. After that it was easy. Just built TP using Bloody bolts, and only using Utsusemi:Ni. Ichi not worth it as I the shadows were being taken off to fast. Kill order for me was DRG > Wyvern > DRK > BST (didn't need to kill his pet, fight ended after) --Talwin of valefor 06:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed easily as SAM80/DNC37 meditated before the fight and took them down in this order: DRG>DRK>BST i totally ignored the pets, just watch your hp and dont get too greedy with WS ^~^ Seigan and third eye helped a little as well.--Yumichan 02:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) * Duoed as DRG/BLU and RDM/SCH. Got in Protect V + Shell IV. RDM used sublimation and 2 hours and started to spam Fire III. Casted 8 Fire III. No convert needed. DRG did 1 weapon skill and used dead butt when needed. Had to rely on two healing breath. Fun and quick fight. * This fight is a joke as solo 78PLD/39DNC Perfalas Phoenix Server (Perle Set, Joyeuse) Didn't fall below 1200HP Used Samba II, Waltz II Once and Spammed Vorpal Blade. Don't be intimidated by this fight. Snoll Tzar * Easy Duo 75 THF/NIN BLU/NIN - after reading some wiki testomonials, I was apprehensive about how much damage we'd sustain in the short time of this fight, together we came up with 7 Salts and we went in. Was sure BLU ripping spells would take hate so I requested the he coocoon, metallic body, utsusemi and other enhancements to negate as much dmg or attacks as possible from the Snoll and we decided THF would use the salts so BLU wouldn't get item-use 'para.' We made our final checks and proceded. When the NM was in drawdistance I preloaded TA and advised the BLU to stop as soon as possible so I could throw a quick crit on the NM. We attacked. Opening went flawless and i circled behind and used the first salt as BLU assaulted. I loaded up SA and watched for the next salt use. by the time the 2nd salt wore off we were in perfect condition and managed to accidentally stun a berzerk. I used third salt and wheeled around for another TA, by this time i had 100+ TP. Hit a TADE ending the fight (before the SA timer was cool.) used 3/7 salts and taru blu/nin had 600+ HP remaining and I took no DMG.-- Maximusdecimus 17:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix * 7/12/10 - Trioed with 75 SAM/WAR, 75 RDM/BLM, 78 RDM/WHM. RDM/BLM used one Shu'Meyo salt at the very beginning of the fight then Chainspelled and casted continuous Fire III's. SAM/WAR attacked with Meditate and 2 hour and RDM/WHM Chainspelled to do consecutive Fire III's. No problems. Chainspells were still active after the fight was finished. Both RDMs had fire staffs and RDM/WHM had fast cast gear. *Just defeated Snoll Tzar also. Successfully duoed the Snoll Tzar on 2nd attempt. 1st attempt, went as NIN76/WAR38 + THF75/NIN37. Both players used Opo-opo necklace and sleeping potions to 100% TP and went in full force. Didn't quite get two skillchains before wiping to it while it was at about 3% HP remaining. 2nd attempt, only had 4 sleeping potions left and none on AH, so went NIN76/SAM38 + THF75/NIN37. Bought four cluster cores on AH and traded NPC for 2 Shu'Meyo Salts. NIN/SAM meditated while THF/NIN used Opo-opo necklace. Went in full force and did 1st skillchain, then used the salts (with 20-30 sec of TP gathering in between), then executed 2nd skillchain. That got the Snoll Tzar down to single digit HP. About 5-10 sec more of meleeing, and the battle was a victory. Finished with both characters in orange (<50%) HP. --Kurgan 19:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Fairly challenging solo as 76BST/DNC with Lucky Lulush. You might wanna turn a stack of cluster cores into salt before the trip. You'll need 4-6 and its a LOT cheaper just trading a stack of cores than buying them single at AH. Strat: Go in and attack, immediately using salts and re-using them as soon as the snoll "shakes the salt off". Use Foot Kick as SOON as pet has TP for 400-700 damage. I kept my HP above 800 or so because even though I didnt take many actual hits from the snoll, his other moves did cause some pain. Battle ended with me at about 300 HP, and pet at less than 5%. Used no pet food the whole battle. *Soloed as 85BST/WHM with no salts and no prep on second try. Walked in and stuck Lucky Lulush on the Snoll and melee'd with axe. Foot Kick and Rampage as available. First try the snoll blew himself at 1% hp but didn't do enough damage to kill me so I went for round two and won while the bomb was blowing up for the second time. Would be easier with /sam and Glyph axe to start the fight with TP but /whm has teleport. *Soloed as 77SAM/38WAR with little difficulty. I ate a meat mithkabob and Meditated twice before the start of the fight and let Meditate's timer refresh, which wasn't necessary. Hit Hasso and Berserk before engaging. Used Sekkanoki, Sengikori, engaged, and did Rana -> Gekko Darkness. Then hit Meikyo Shishui and started off Yukikaze -> Gekko and the resulting Fragmentation killed him. Used Hagun as a weapon. It should be noted, that with Berserk up, the Snoll Tzar was hitting me for 120-180. Hiemal Storm did 360 damage. I ended the fight with 460/1567 HP. :*No salts used, experienced 75 SAM/DNC and 75 BST/NIN , Samurai started 6 weapon skill chain only 5 were needed to kill the Snoll Tzar. Still had 500/1500 hp left on SAM and 600/1200 on BST. *just solod on 76SAM/38WAR used siegan + third eye sushi and meditatede to 200+ tp waited for recast then went in ready for 2 3step light skillchains he died after first ws of 2nd skillchain not including buff time fight took about 20 secs do not bother with any other sub than war...oh used beserk and warcry also. no special gear just stacked STR for my WS's ws's went like this yukki:736 > gekko 995{frag:597} > Kasha 1295{light 1945} yukki: 964 Dead! Damage output from WS's = 6532 *Soloed easily by a MNK75/DNC37, used a full Eva set up, Sole Sushi and used 4 salts. I started the fight with a salt followed by Hundred Fists and used Asuran Fists at every 100 tp. I set up a Macro for the salts: /item "Shu'Meyo Salt" /wait 20 /p USE! --Lacas 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Taken from main page: Duoed by 76sam/38war with a 75rdm/37whm. Meditated to 200+ tp, and beat the crap out of it. Mage nuked, I ws'ed it to death. Easy kill. - unknown Trio'd with two friends; one 79DNC the other 77SAM, I came 80RDM. First time ran in more as a dry run, DNC ran in too soon while some of us were in the cutscene. Didn't use salts. Second time we got it. Waited for everyone, even for DNC and SAM to get TP first. Ran in, let them get get a few hits and use first salt, while I Chainspelled and nuked. I died at the last second, no exp for me, but we won. TabbythaKat 08:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Challenging but Successful Duo 82DRK/RDM + 82PLD/WHM Protect IV/Shell IV/Stoneskin/Blink/Phalanx/Enfire/Dread Spikes. Absorb TP then Guillotine, Drain and Drain II landed well, (280+510-with Nether Void) PLD Used Usual protection stuff and Cured as required. Close fight. *Moderately easy solo for an 82SMN/41WHM. Buffed up with reraise (just in case), protect, shell, Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor. Ran in and summoned Ifrit, used a yagudo drink for refresh, and spammed Flaming Crush as much as possible. Had to use 2 salts and a few hi-ethers just in case; fight ran a bit close so anyone else around this level that wants to try it should consider bringing 3 or more salts to be safe. Avatar's Favor was NOT USED in this fight; better to dish out more damage than save on MP. --Eiyoko 03:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Shu'Meyo Salt *Note:After the update this might no longer hold true I have heard accounts of fighting for 2 minutes plus without the Shu'Meyo Salt, Remove this if I am wrong. --ScryeBloodstone 20:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) *Note of this note: after the 06/21/2010 update, I can confirm you only are alotted 45 seconds and salts no longer last 21 seconds. With Chainspell activated, I was able to get off two (yes, two) nukes before he "shook the salt off." This makes this bcnm much harder to solo as RDM than I anticipated but it could still be done if you're prepared.--Froggis 22:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Note on the above 2 notes: The above 2 notes are misleading and inaccurate. I just did the fight (6/28/2010) and I can confirm from reading the logs that the Snoll Tzar shook off the salt after 20 seconds had passed. The fight can also take upwards of a couple minutes if party members properly time their uses of salt. Its attacks hurt though, even on a group of 75's; take caution when attempting this fight. --Dark494 05:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Mithras after 2010 update * DRK90/NIN42 + SMN90/SCH40 - Engage with sleepga for avatar and engaging the DRK Mithra, quick kill then an other, same quick kill then the last one and it was done. The Wyvern and the Rabbit wake-up during the fight and we didn't even took care of them --DarkThorsen 15:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed by RDM90/WHM45 (Easy prey) =P * Soloed by BLM90/RDM45 ^ Zone into BCNM, Buff up as I normally do, Refresh first, Stoneskin, Protect II, Aquaveil. Get within range and Elemental Seal Sleepga II. All mobs should be asleep. Don't screw up like I did my first run and go for the center mob. The center mob is the DRG, so that means she has a dragon who you can Aspir. (I thought DRK was in center my first run). So all mobs are napping, switch to Nuke set, Blizz 5 the DRK (Right hand mob). Mobs almost dead, at this point you could either T2 or probably either T1 nuke depending on your gear and race, to take this mob down to funky town. If any mobs wake up that's pretty much all it is to the fight. Keep stoneskin up, Sleep the mob (T1 would probably work but I can't recall rather or not I used Sleep I), Nuke, Aspir the DRGs Wyvern whenever you get a chance and you'll never even have to convert. Unfortunately I killed the DRG first so I made the mistake of converting completely unprepaired and wiped wit blah blah blah yah anyway. * Soloed by 90 Drg/Whm with ease ~Zazhi, sylph Snoll after 2010 update Went in as 90PUP/WAR using Sharpshot, with Burratinaios it's a joke. Before engaging, let the puppet regain up to 300% TP, then Tactical Switch, wait 3 mins for the recast, then engage. Berserk, Aggressor, Warcry, Pummel, Tact. Switch, Pummel, Deploy, the puppet should Armor Piercer a few seconds later, which should finish the fight unless you're really unlucky with Stringing Pummel's accuracy. No Salts necessary. --KodoReturns 06:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) DRK90/SAM40 and SMN90, with salts. Medidate 3X before fight. Garuda engage and BP once, DRK LastResort+Souleater+Guillotine took the last 20% off. Only 2 Salts used --DarkThorsen 15:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Since I could not find any posts detailing the Snoll Tzar fight since being uncapped, I figure I'll add mine, done just now (Feb. 3, 2011). RDM90/WHM45, solo Lightsday Upon entering BC I fully buffed and rested to full HP/MP, 45sec time limit does not begin until you engage the Snoll Tzar. Ran up and as soon as I was within range used Shu'Meyo salt. Chainspell Fire IV, 924 dmg Fire IV, 924 dmg Snool Tzar shook off salt! Not even close to 20 secs, more like 5secs. Only got 2 nukes off w/ chainspell so far. Fire IV, 432 dmg (damn resists >.<) Fire IV, 888 dmg Used another Shu'Meyo salt. Snoll Tzar breaks through Stoneskin. Fire IV, 924 dmg Recast Stoneskin Fire IV, 924 dmg Snoll Tzar shoook off salt.... again. Definately not 20secs.... again. Divine Seal, Convert. Snoll Tzar uses Hiemal Storm, not a problem. Cure IV Fire IV, 924 dmg Fire IV, 864 dmg Chainspell wears. Snoll Tzar breaks through Stoneskin. I notice he's got just a sliver of life left and decide to not wait for Fire IV recast timer, and instead use Blizzard IV, 491 dmg Snoll Tzar dead. At no point did it look like I was in danger. As long as you are aware of your MP usage you should be fine. Alamond 21:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) DRG90/SAM45 Easy solo Meditated to 180, popped sekkanoki, seigan, 3rd eye before entering... fight went like this: Penta Thrust (1104) -> Sonic Thrust (925) = Transfixtion (425), Spirit Jump (326), Soul Jump (332), Penta Thrust (679) i used 1 salt and it lasted 24secs. Snoll Tzar used Hiemal Storm 3 times in 27 seconds. came out of the BC with 604/1409HP... Malachias 17:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 17:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RDM79/BLM39 solo with relative ease. It took me two tries and I think what really hurt me on the first one was that I used the salt. The delay to cast spells after using the salt was long enough to be problematic. On the second run I did full buffs, rested and then went right after the Snoll with CS and Stone IVs. I recast SS before converting and after converting I did one Cure IV before launching back in with nukes. I finished him off before CS wore off and with enough mp for at least one more nuke. Didn't use any food, meds or salts on winning run. Khaleson 17:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) MNK/DNC 99 Solo. I'm not sure if they've lifted the 45 sec self-destruction thingie. I went in, Boost X3, Hundred Fists. Only managed to use WS (Shijin Spiral full merit 2107 dmg) once and it died. Battle record 1min 32sec. Got hit with Hiemal Storm for 316. And 3 other melee hits, 23, 82, 83 respectively. Kasper - Cerberus Dec 22, 2012